


Presidential Pinky Promise

by bamkizbee



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Democrat, Elections, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkizbee/pseuds/bamkizbee
Summary: Non-romantic political fan fiction.





	Presidential Pinky Promise

The candidates sat in the hotel bar, off to the side unbothered by the public. Their husbands enjoyed a drink across the room while the women sipped their beers. Snow fell outside the window and though they were uncharacteristically quiet, they surely weren’t feeling calm. There was a lot to think about. In a few hours, one of them would be elected in Iowa’s primary.

“If you win the eventual nomination,” Kamala started, “I’ll be devastated, yes, but there’s a part of me that looks forward to just being a senator again. And I wouldn’t say that to anyone else.”

Liz put her beer down and rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan. She leaned in. “I get it. As women we can’t afford to let on if we’re exhausted.” She made a motion of zipping her lips, which made Kamala chuckle.

“I did have something I wanted to ask you,” Kamala said. “What if, say I’m the nominee, I know you’d be upset but, would you consider a partnership, being my VP? We’re the top two right now, blowing everyone else out of the water. The public is with us. It seems like a natural fit. And you know I respect the hell out of you as a politician. Two women, can you imagine that?”

Liz sat back in her chair. “And if I win the nomination, you’ll be mine?”

Kamala nodded.

“That’d be bold,” Liz said. “Big, bold, history-making.”

Kamala lifted her bottle. “May the best woman win.”

“We’d have to iron out the details on healthcare,” Liz added. “We’ve got different ideas about that.”

“Of course. If you’re my president, we do it your way. If I am, we figure it out my way.”

Liz took a long sip of beer. “This could work.” She held out her hand, pinky extended. Kamala wrapped her own pinky around it and they shook.


End file.
